Poison Kiss
by Black Dove Spirit
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a famous singer/composer, is invited to be the senior of Haruka and Tomochika! But what happens when her past comes back to haunt her in the form of four men? R&R! QUARTET NIGHT/Sakura pairing!
1. Reunion

**So I decided to write a Naruto/Uta no Prince-sama crossover with the Sakura/QUARTET NIGHT pairing so you can choose one of the four boys to be with Saku-chan~ Now I made some changes. First, Tomochika and Nanami will have the same senior (guess who..?) and they will live in the same room. Next the characters might be OOC so be warned! Oh and QUARTET NIGHT is a band, because in the anime it's said that they work individually and their song ''Poison Kiss'' was sang because Shining demanded them to. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**On another note, songs that I used in this chapter is: Lana del Rey – Young and Beautiful**

**I don't know why but I keep imagining Sakura with the voice of Lana del Rey so let's leave it like that shall we? :3**

* * *

''Let's go Tomo-chan! I want to give these to the boys!'' A young woman with reddish-orange hair and bright yellow eyes exclaimed to her long time roommate. The other one who was referred as 'Tomo-chan' quickened her pace, trying to unpack as much as she could. She sighed heavily, knowing that she won't just unpack so many boxes in three minutes.

''Hai hai! Let's go then Haruka.'' The redhead sighed before abandoning her set of boxes. The other female gave her a bright smile which seemed to bright up an entire room. Now she could see why all the STARISH boys were so smitten of her, when she smiles, it seems like her happiness is contagious. The redhead grinned back before exiting their dorm room fallowing close behind by the other girl who held a pile of sheets in her hands.

''What's that?'' Tomochika asked while pointing a manicured finger at the pieces of paper. Haruka went red before clutching the sheets closer to her chest.

''W-Well, I wrote 6 more songs for STARISH!'' She explained shyly. She really was very caring wasn't she? One day she will be one of the greatest composers in the whole world! Or that's how her friends think, she herself doubts her abilities sometimes but her friends were always there to support her so she believed she could do it one day.

''Why are you slacking off Haru-chan?'' The said female snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her friend's voice. And she was right; she stopped walking while she was in her own little world. She was flushed when she reached her friend who was giggling at her red face.

''I think that they are in that room..'' The redhead pointed at the giant living room. The other shook her head before smiling in determination. The two ran into the room were six boys were seated and doing their own things.

''Mina! This is where you all been!'' The reddish-orange haired girl exclaimed while running to the group, being closely followed by the redhead.

''There's something I want to give to you all..'' Before Haruka could finish her sentence the lights went off and it was completely dark. The curtains went shut and the doors locked up by themselves like in a ghost story.

''Ghost!'' A short blonde exclaimed in terror causing a panic scene to unfold. They started to run around, bumping to one another occasionally while screaming. Once they calmed down they regrouped by the couch. They sat in silence while a redhead male light up the room with his phone.

''What's happening?'' A blonde with glasses squeaked out. Another blonde this time with longer hair sighed before mumbling a small 'I don't know..' The two girls hugged each other praying for dear life. Suddenly the couch they have been previously sitting on disappeared causing three boys to fall off with a 'thump'. The said males groaned while one with dark blue hair looked around.

''Look!'' He shouted out as a light appeared above where the windows once were. Soon silhouettes of people started to appear with instruments in hand. It started to form a whole Orchestra in the spacious room!

''An orchestra..?'' One of them asked baffled. What is the meaning of this? As soon as the blur was gone the people started to play their respective instruments while a soft beautiful humming was heard from the middle of the room.

_I've seen the world _

_Done it all, had my cake now _

_Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now _

_Hot summer nights, mid-July _

_When you and I were forever wild _

_The crazy days, the city lights _

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

The voice made the group stunned. It was very beautiful and to but it simply, professional. Soon the area in the middle was light up to see a pink haired woman a few years older than them singing into the microphone dressed in what seemed like the 20's clothes. The music kept playing while the female in the middle sent them a small wink before continuing singing the song with her angelic voice.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? _

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? _

_I know you will, I know you will _

_I know that you will _

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful…?_

When she finished off her song the Orchestra started to disappear and the group went full out 'Ehh?!' Soon the room was back like it was. They were waiting for the female to disappear too but alas that did not happen. Rather than disappearing it seems she had a complete wardrobe change.

From what seemed like an elegant lady came a punkish like woman. She wore a black leather jacket with leather pants and fingerless gloves. So I presume she likes leather…? Black stilettos were strapped on her feet; she also wore a bright red t-shirt. There were earphones resting on her shoulders too. She held some kind of paper in her hand while reading it.

'' Shibuya Tomochika and Nanami Haruka..?'' She asked the speechless group and the two said girls tensed up. What did they do? Her emerald gaze caught the two shaking girls that hid behind the male population of the room.

''What do you want with them?'' Tokiya hissed out and the girl blinked a couple of times before starting to bark in laughter. The group stared at her strangely while she calmed down.

''Relax, My names Haruno Sakura and I was assigned to be their seniors, didn't you get one of them already?'' She asked curiously. _Seniors? _The question seemed to hang in the air and to the pink haired beauty, that answer was a no then. She huffed and pointed at the two girls.

''Those two will be my kouhais for the master course. I will try to teach them as much as I can but.. I don't know why they assigned me for Haruka thought..'' She mused to herself while the others relaxed visibly. The mentioned girl stepped forwards with a nervous glint in her yellow orbs.

''Why is that Haruno-san?'' She asked curiously and the older girl smiled before smirking.

''Honestly, I was a composer at first but then my band didn't appreciate my work so I became a singer and a secret composer for the US pop stars, I became quite good if I do say so myself but if you Nanami Haruka-'' She pointed at the said girl ''Would go to America you would surely replace me in two seconds flat!'' She joked but some of them like Haruka stared at her in horror. Didn't appreciate her work..? That's awful!

''But for you..'' She pointed to the nervous redhead besides Nanami ''- I can teach you a thing or two if you'd like.'' She gave her a wink and the young redhead clasped her hands together.

''Sugoi~ A professional is going to teach me how to sing! Did you hear that Haruka?'' She shook Nanami by her shoulders ''A professional!'' The pinkette giggled awkwardly before diverting her attention to the boys. She grinned and them before towards them.

''STARISH, right? I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm a really big fan of your myself..'' She stuck her tongue out sheepishly. A certain redhead and a short blonde leaned in while beaming.

''Really?!'' They asked in the same time. The girl nodded before saying. ''But thought you should pray now..'' She mused yet again. The six boys' faces fell and they looked at her confused.

''Well, There could be a possibility that you get strict or harsh seniors. Haruka and Tomochika are very lucky they got stuck with me but you on the other hand..'' She trailed of and the bands faces fell completely into a mask of horror.

''You know who our seniors will be?'' a blonde with glasses chipped in. The girl shook her head as in 'no'. She stretched while yawning. ''Well I guess I will go to our room..'' She said to the two other females who looked confused but didn't pay much thought. Before she exited the room she turned to the teens with a grin.

''And when you see Saotome tell him I went to sleep or something..'' And with that she shut the door.

''Well that wasn't weird'' Syo mumbled but everyone ignored him and stared at the closed door wondering what the hell just happened. A few minutes later they heard the voice of Saotome Shining and wanted to slap themselves. It's going to be a _long _day..

* * *

Later that afternoon Nanami and Tomochika came back to their room only to see their new roommate finishing unpacking _all _the things. Including theirs.

''Done!'' She exclaimed in triumph while the other two giggled. Due to her earphones she didn't even notice them in the room until they giggled. She jumped up and hit her head on the shelf with a pained 'oww'. The two gasped and ran on either sides of the pinkette. She waved her hand and muttered an ''I'm ok..'' She sat down on her bed and rubbed her head.

''So…-'' She smirked ''Who are the STARISH seniors?'' She grabbed a bottle of water from her nightstand. The redhead relaxed when she made sure that the pinkette was really ok so she decided to answer.

''A band named QUARTET NIGHT-'' Sakura spitted out her water across the floor missing Nanami by a few feet. She started to choke so the reddishly orange haired girl started pat her on the back.

''t-Thanks.. That sly git..'' She muttered darkly under her breath making the two other girls back away ''-So that's why he signed me to you... It all adds up now..'' The mood gets gloomier around Sakura so the two longtime friends went to the other side of the room shivering in fear.

''Do you think she's capable of killing someone..?'' The red eyed teen asked. The other nodded hesitantly. The pinkette buried her face in her hands and released a long sigh. She avoided those four for 2 years ever since she left the band as their composer. They seemed to regret what they did because they even mentioned her after that incident in their concert. Even thought they were in the same building occasionally she always hid from them, they haven't seen her in person for 2 years, well maybe on TV but that's the closest they got to her after she left.

Now she couldn't walk out of this mess.

And it's all Saotome's fault!

She swore to herself at that moment, if she ever sees the president again, it will be his funeral. She stood up from her bed and walked to her wardrobe. Picking out her black and red pj shorts with a cherry red t-shirt with the Haruno circle on the back she quickly changed before grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil and making her way out of the room.

''Ha-Haruno-san! Where are you going!'' came Nanami's voice from the collider. ''Out!'' she called back before storming off into the kitchen. She heard someone cooking in the kitchen and cursed her bad luck. She had two choices:

Be a ninja and pass the kitchen like a boss or..

Climb out of the window..

She chose A. Sneaking around the corner she saw a familiar browned haired man and wanted to cry out. This was so not her day. He was standing by the cabinet picking out a spice from the big selection of them. Now if she ran fast enough she could run behind the bar and then though the door. It was ingenious. So she ran like the wind, unfortunately, too fast.

''Ouch..'' She groaned when her foot collided with the stool. ''Damn stool..'' She muttered and could already hear footsteps. Squealing she made a run for it only to collide with the chest of her former best friend. This was _so not _her day. She made eye connection with heterochromatic orbs and he gasped. Using that as her opportunity she slammed her foot down on his making him crouch down in pain. _Sucker. _She thought before running past him running into a freaking wall. She made her way around the corner but tripped by an unknown foot.

''Fuck!'' She yelled out before hitting the ground with a 'thump'. Looking up she could see light blue hair and eyes and cursed under her breath. Next time, use the window. She noted. She tried to get up but a pair of arms grabbed her wrist and she whined. Well fuck.

''Ehh..Long time no see? Now could you um, you know.. Let. Me. GO?'' She snapped at the brunette's face that was stunned when he realized who he was holding in the first place.

''Sak-Sak?'' He asked in his adorable way but that wasn't fooling Sakura anymore, not now at least.

''Don't 'Sak-Sak' me! I said LET ME GO! I don't want to see any of you..'' She yelled. The cyan haired boy walked around her back that now he was facing her with that blank look of his.

''According to my data she hates us by 40%..'' He said in a monotone voice to his other two band mates who stiffened at his piece of information. Reiji slowly released her hands and she stormed off with paper sheets and pencil in hand. The room was silent before Ai broke it.

''Hate, is it a strong emotion?'' He asked quietly as he watched the silver haired man walked out of the kitchen. Reiji started to think how he could explained, it seemed Mikaze has never felt hate, that's good he thought.

''Well Ai-Ai it's when uh..'' He didn't want to say aloud how Sakura felt about them due to Ai being so found of the pinkette. ''Well to put it frankly, It's when a person can't stand something that he/she hates…uh, you get angered and upset every time you see something or _someone _that you hate. You could feel hostile.. And well, you just don't want something to be near you that you hate..'' He trailed off when he saw the almost hut expression cross the A.I. face. He put a hand on his shoulder and the younger of the two looked up.

''Can a person… Stop hating someone?'' He asked in a small voice. The brunette smiled down at the cyan haired boy softly ''Always..'' He mumbled quietly.

* * *

'' Well finally..'' She muttered. During that time the pinkette found the stairs leading to the roof. She needed some fresh air after meeting them all down there. Well at least they weren't four, she thought bitterly. She went to sit down near a pillar while burying her head in her hands while staring to sob.

''Why..?'' She mumbled softly. ''What did I do to deserve this..?'' She let fresh tears run down her face as she looked up into the sky. Flashes of memories started to burst out of her mind. The good old Saotome Academy days when she met Ranmaru, then when they were in the Master Course when she met the other three. She was happy for once, until of course their second concert when thinks grumbled down right before her nose.

''Thought you'd be here..'' Came a familiar voice. I groaned as I started to wipe away tears.

''What do you want _Kurosaki-san_?'' He looked at me strangely before sitting down next to me. ''So were back to that, huh?'' I nodded my head stiffly before shifting away from his form.

''You aren't planning to forgive as are you?'' He asked with an annoyed sigh. She didn't answer just stared blankly at the starry night sky. ''Ah, you always did that, once we both got into detention for a month when we got caught by Ringo-sensei..'' He mused and the pinkette next to him cracked a small smile which she quickly hid with her hand.

''Why did you start being a singer anyway?'' He asked annoyed while frowning. He just hated the silent treatment, being used to listening rock silence actually annoyed him. She rolled her eyes and looked at him with an angry glint in her eyes directed not just for him but for three other people too.

''oh, when you four _crushed and burned _my lifetime long dream I decided to do the next best thing ya' know?'' She spat at him and he flinched, well she was right, they did underestimate her stills, a lot. But when they knew that the next day they won't see the pinkette in the studio they instantly felt regret, even Camus and Ai for that matter.. She sighed before standing up.

''Listen-'' she started as she picked up her discarded stuff. ''I don't want to talk to you, or any of your expertly professional band mates so just leave me alone during this..'' And with that she left the silver haired man to think. Was it too late for them all to reunite?

''No, it's not too late, I'll make sure of that..''

* * *

Once the pinkette reached the women's dorm she was greeted by her two new roommates. She gave them a fake smile before she entered the bedroom with the other two following her close behind. Tomochika, being the braver of the two piped in.

''What was that noise in the kitchen?'' She asked and the pinkette froze. She turned her head stiffly at them before releasing a nervous laugh. ''Nothing to worry about, now it's time for bed girls! Move it!'' She commanded and they quickly scrammed into their respective beds. Nanami turned her head towards the pinkette ho was stuffed comfortably in her blanket.

''Say Haruno-san, that song that you sang today.'' The emerald eyed woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

''Did you write the song? Not just the lyrics but the music too?'' Sakura nodded her head slowly, not quite understanding what the younger girl was trying to say. ''C-Could you teach me a little? You're song style is very unique.'' She asked shyly causing the older of the two to grin.

''That's why I'm here isn't it?'' She asked teasingly before the forgotten redhead decided to join the conversation ''Could you write a song for me? Your song today was amazing~!'' She squealed causing the other two to giggle. The pinkette wore a thoughtful look.

''Actually, I got a song that I don't want to sing, it doesn't match my voice too well, so do you-'' she was cut off when the other girl jumped out of her bed in excitement.

''Yes, yes, defiantly YES!'' She shrieked and Nanami could've sworn that someone was banging on the wall causing all three to quiet down into a giggle. The eldest of the three looked at the clock and gasped. 00:24!

''Ok time to sleep kiddies, goodnight!'' and with two groans from the other females Sakura Haruno was asleep.


	2. Past and Present

No one's POV

* * *

Two female screams could be heard in the women's dormitory around 9AM in the Master Course. Currently, the two girls were sitting on the ground trenched in water while a certain pinkette was standing on one bed with a bucket that previously contained ice cold liquid. She grinned in satisfaction as she tossed the bucket aside and jumped down the bed, hovering above her two kouhais.

''Well finally! I was trying to wake you two for the past half hour, you two sure are heavy sleepers..-'' She trailed off with an evil smirk ''I'll have to fix that.'' The two shuddered and mumbled a 'devil' before standing up.

''Now, moving on to more important matters..'' She glanced at Haruka and smirked. ''What did you dream about last night Haru-chan?'' The emerald eyed girl tilted her head to the side out of coriousity and the said female flushed while the redhead looked at her in confusion and then smirked along with her senior. Sakura Haruno was one hell of a light sleeper so when Haruka jump out of her skin in the middle of the night while touching her lips, she knew something was up.

Seeing that the orange/red haired girl won't answer her she shrugged and walked to the door. ''By the way Haruka, Shinning-san wants you in his office so you both dry up and go have breakfast or something. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen..''

And with that she went downstairs where she could smell pancakes. She twitched when she turned a corner to see her ex-friends in the kitchen. Ai was on his laptop, well that's typical for him. Then there was Reiji cooking his trademark pancakes while Ranmaru was waiting impatiently for his food. The pink haired woman made a U turn to the fridge while trying to sink the uneasy feeling of eyes on her back.

''Good morning Sak-Sak~! Pancakes?'' Came the brunette's voice from the other side of the kitchen. The female grunted while taking out a carton of milk. She went to the cupboard next to the fridge to look for some cereal. Once she found it she cursed under her breath. Curse her small height! Just curse it! She was just an inch taller than Syo Kurusu after all. She reached up for the cereal but it was too far out of her reached. She tried on her tip toes. Failed. Jumping. Double Fail. She tried the combination of both. Still nothing. Until a hand clasped her precious cereal box. She glared at the cyan eyed boy who silently handed her breakfast. She glared at him before mumbling a small 'thank you..'

''39%..'' He mumbled before turning around and back to his work. She looked at him strangely. _What_? Shrugging it off she went to sit in the only unoccupied seat, which unfortunately was between the silver haired male and the brunette. Joy.

''I can't believe they're still sleeping, they have morning practice on choreography..'' Ranmaru muttered darkly and because of the awkward silence minus Ai's typing on his laptop, everyone heard it. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow; I could have sworn he'd be the one to wake his kuohai earlier in the morning, with rock music no doubt.

''Eeeh!? You didn't wake up your kouhais yet, Ran-Ran?'' The silver eyed male exclaimed in shock. He then shot a smirk at him ''You're getting rusty~'' He said in a matter-of-fact teasing voice. The pinkette rolled her eyes and continued eating whiles the silver haired male tsk'ed at his band mate.

''I woke Syo and Natsuki at 5AM. According to my data they went back to sleep.'' The cyan haired boy stated with a slight annoyance evident in his voice. The brunette turned his head to the only female in the room with a friendly smile. The said female shot him a look that read 'What are you smiling about.' But he pretended that he didn't see it.

''And how are your kouhais doing Sak-Sak?'' She looked at him skeptically before sighing and leaning on the table. They are her fellow seniors, so she might as well answer even if she despises these people the most. ''They should be down here as soon as they dried up..'' Came the pinkette's answer. _Dried up? _The question seemed to be hanging in the air and the woman blushed slightly before scratching her head.

''I kinda…well.. Dumped water on them..'' The female muttered before another wave of awkward silence took the room. ''You _actually _did that? Damn..'' The heterochromatic man muttered before receiving a smug look from the pinkette. She out bested his brutal waking up technique, damn indeed.

''EEH? That's not nice..'' The oldest man in the room whined, which was strange, considering he was the oldest. The emerald eyed woman huffed while standing up and grabbing her bowl. She went around the table and dunked the dish into the sink. She turned and glared at the smiling silver eyed idol that seems to have a permanent smile on his face.

''And how I handle my kuohai is none of your concern, _Kotobuki-san_'' And with that the woman left the kitchen. Reiji let his head fall on the table with a 'bang' catching the two other occupants of the room off guard. He started to cry anime tears while banging his head repeatedly on his table. The sliver haired male slapped him over the head making him groan in pain.

''Stop whining like a brat! _Annoying_!'' The heterochromatic eyed male barked in an annoyed voice. The brunette looked up at him with teary eyes.

''But Ran-Ran! Sak-Sak hates me! I tried everything to change that but it's not working!'' The silver eyed man yelled back. There was a silent click sound as Mikaze closed his laptop and looked at the two bickering men. They argue as much as Camus and Ranmaru sometimes.

''According to my data she hates us by 39%, that's a tiny bit progress after all.'' That one sentence seemed to make the silver eyed idol to beam in hope but the other male looked at the cyan haired boy skeptically.

''Since when do _you __**care**__?_'' He asked a little too harshly, because he was slightly _jealous_ of the A.I. for some unknown reason. Maybe it's because their ex-composer didn't lash out on him yet? The other boy's eyes slightly widened before returning to his usual blank look. He looked down on the floor while his mind was somewhere else.

''…Care..?'' The brunette face palmed and he suddenly had this urge to hit Ranmaru. Now there's a chance that Ai-Ai could get an emotion overload, yet again. The robot exited the room and Reiji exploded on Ranmaru. While on the other hand the said silver haired man was expecting this so he quickly left the kitchen to wake up his kuohai, that will keep him occupied, for now.

* * *

''Well guys, nice work if I say so myself.'' The pinkette grinned brightly and gave STARISH a thumps up. To be honest, they look like zombies at the moments, that's to be expected considering they overslept breakfast and then practiced choreography from Sakura, and let me tell you this. It was not pretty. _Well they should of known better_, thought Sakura_, it was a decision; me or Ranmaru. Poor kids, they didn't expect that the rocker was a tea party compared to me. _She mused sadly as she watched how STARISH's shorty and redhead had to lean against a wall for support.

''Food~'' The two moaned in unison as they entered the courtyard fallowing close by their band mates and their senior. Suddenly Sakura picked up a warm voice from inside the forest; seemingly the six males also heard the voice as they listened in awe. But then their awestruck faces were replaced as they saw a fairly tanned man making way towards Haruka Nanami which stood next Tomochika Shibuya. Oh oh. Sakura thought as the brown haired male advanced towards the frozen composer.

''How dare he..'' Tokiya hissed as he and his friends got ready to strike if they had too. Suddenly the stranger kissed Nanami's hand. That did it.

''You!''

''What do you think you're doing to Nanami?''

The female idol sniggered and pulled out her iPhone from her pocket and started to record. It looked hilarious indeed; with the two younger girls (one of them squealing at the sight) almost fainting while the six band mates running towards Haruka then 'rescuing' her like a group of Power Rangers and _then_ peeling off the oblivious tanned teen from the yellowed eyed girl that seemed to be frozen on the spot. Quite a sight indeed.

''Get away from her-''

''What the hell is your pro-''

''Don't you dare touch Haru-''

''Haru-chan I'm so jealous~!''

''Who are you anyway-''

'_That's enough drama for one morning'_ The pink haired woman thought as she made her way back to the Master Course. Wait, is that a helicopter? Shinning, should've known.

Sakura sweat dropped.

''Sakura-san!'' The said girl turned around only to be faced with one of her blushing kuohai. She grinned and slowed her pace so that Tomochika could keep up with her. When she did she placed her hands on her knees and took several deep breaths, once she regained her composure she grinned back to her senior and then winked.

''Seems like Haru-chan has a real life _prince _chasing her too!'' The redhead squealed leaving Sakura to face palmed ''First a count now a prince? What next? A president?'' She asked to no one in particular and the junior just grinned. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.

''And why don't you have fanboys?'' The older idol teased her junior while poking her in the ribcage and she flushed while looking away making Sakura giggle.

''And why don't _you _have fanboys?'' She asked playfully and the pinkette gave her a soft smile. '' Oh I _had_. But that time is long past me.'' She mused and then shook her head getting rid of unwanted memories. ''Anyway.. Let's go back to the Master Course, I'm starving!''

''Sure Saku-chan~! Err.. I can call you Saku-chan right?'' She asked with a light blush on her cheeks. Sakura nodded eagerly and tossed her arm over Tomochika's shoulder.

''Let's go get some food!'' She pumped her fist up in the air and dragged the giggling redhead back to the lounge.

* * *

''-And then he burned out the Home Economics classroom!'' The hyper redhead did a 'boom!' hand gesture and Sakura flinched. Rule number one; never let Natsuki near the kitchen, _ever_.

They were back in their dorm after retrieving snacks from the kitchen. Sakura was sitting crossed legged on the floor while resting her back on Haruka's bedside while Tomochika was splayed on the floor across from her with a pillow underneath her chest and reading an Idol magazine. She just finished a tale from the academy about Natsuki and his 'chef' leveled cooking.

''What about you? You never told me about your academy experience!'' The junior looked at her skeptically, while taking a bite out of her Pocky. The pinkette started to chuckle nervously and scratched the back of her head.

''W-What do you want to know?'' She stuttered as she saw her kuohai's smirk growing. The red eyed female stood on all four and leaned forward with a huge grin.

''The basics! Did you have a boyfriend? Was he cute?! Oh! How did you debut? What was your roommate like? What Class were you in? Did you-''

''Whoa whoa _whoa! _One at a time! Geez..'' The pinkette mumbled as the redhead scratched her chin sheepishly. When she regained her composure she smiled up to her elder and popped onto her bed.

''So how did you debut?''

''U-uh I sang a duet?'' It came out more as a question than anything really. Tomochika raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

''With who? Your _boyfriend~_'' The emerald eyed woman literally chocked on air before she started to laugh uncontrollably. She rolled around the floor while receiving an incredulous look from her junior on the bed.

''I-I'm sorry..'' She trailed off as she wiped a tear from her cheek. ''I-It's just that me and Ranmaru wouldn't make such a good couple, beside, romance is forbidden, even if I would like him. You should remember that.'' She ended in a serious tone. Tomochika tilted her head to the side.

''Ranmaru..? Where did I hear that name befor-'' A flash of a silver haired male appeared in her mind and she gasped. ''The senior of Ren and Masato? Well damn..'' She muttered and the pinkette giggled slightly.

''Yeah.. Did you know I was once part of QUARTET NIGHT? They kicked me out thought and I was avoiding them ever since.'' She told her kuohai sadly and her eyes widen as she stared at her senior.

''Oh my god! Why did they do that?'' She asked. There wasn't a single mention in the magazines or interviews that she was a part of QUARTET NIGHT so she found it rather odd. ''Uh.. After the Uta pri awards, right off stage they said I should quit being they're composer, then that I didn't have talent in the musical world so I dropped out immediately after that. They were my only friends and they betrayed me, and for what? I will never know..'' She took in a shaky breath as Tomochika placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

''Maybe they had a good reason?'' The redhead tried to reassure Sakura with a smile which she was thankful for. She stared of into space and felt a small smile tug her lips.

''We were all very close too. I remember how from the very start it was always me and Ranmaru because we were classmates. I was the composer, he was the idol. We were supposed to graduate, move on with our lives and see each other from time to time but because of Ranma-baka that didn't happen..'' Sakura muttered while dark aura consumed her making the redhead edge on her bed.

''Anyway, I wrote a song for him and he wrote the lyrics for a duet, so being as close as I was with him then he easily persuaded me to sing with him even thought it was against the rules. We were a pair of troublemakers I tell ya. That was the song's name actually..''

''Anyway, point is Shinning liked it even thought it was a duet so after a few weeks he brought in a new member – Reiji. Reiji was the sunshine of the group, always was if you think about it, even if he's the oldest. After that came Ai, a robot replica of Reiji's best friend that is in a coma. I used to teach him all about emotions and soon he became more human by time. Then at last came Camus. No man has a bigger love for his country than him. Thank god he isn't here right now, handling the four of them is too much for me.'' She finished silently with a humorless laugh.

Tomochika looked worriedly at her new friend but she just shook her head, signaling she was fine. After the pinkette stood up she walked to her desk and started to roam her drawer until her eyes lit up and she pulled out what seemed to be a photo frame.

''This one was taken on my twentieth birthday party..'' She mumbled and placed the frame into the awaiting hands of the red eyed woman. She glanced down at the frame and a smile graced her features when she saw the content of the photo.

There stood QUARTET NIGHT plus Sakura with birthday hats on. Sakura stood in the middle with a giant grin on her face; she had arms wrapped around Ai's and Ranmaru's shoulders. The A.I. smiled slightly while he stood there relax for once while on the other hand the rocker had his arms crossed over his chest and his chin held high while a light blush dusted his cheeks. In the left corner of the photo you could see Reiji peering into the camera lens, making the only thing visible of him is his upper head. Then in the right corner there stood Camus with the birthday cake while scowling the brunette and pointing his staff at him. All in all, it looked like they were having fun.

''Why don't we head downstairs? I heard yelling a few minutes ago, we could check it out.'' Sakura suggested, extending her arm out to reach the doorknob.

''Allright~!'' The redhead gave Sakura a closed eye grin and so they proceeded on their journey downstairs, well not before the red eyed female placed the photo on her senior's nightstand that is. Once they reached the lounge there weren't anybody there but rather there was a riot outside. Glancing out the window they saw huge ball shaped pieces of paper with kanji's on them laying around the grass in random places while there seemed to be a battle going on out there. STARISH vs Prince so it seems. Suddenly the pinkette released a frustrated groan.

''What is it Saku-chan?'' Toma asked her senpai who face palmed.

''Camus''

* * *

**In this chapter we find out some of Sakura's and QUARTET NIGHT's past. ****Well I do hope you liked the chapter and I'm really glad that people actually read this! :) You can still vote on a pairing by the way! :D See you next time~**


End file.
